


They're Coming For The Throne, Love

by colerfuldarkness9_9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, it's infered, rebelion, rest of the Voltron gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9
Summary: Lotor propositions Altean Prince Lance with marriage for the protection of his kingdom.  Keith and Lance plot against it.Klance One-shot
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), one-sided Lotor/Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	They're Coming For The Throne, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by Jon Bellion's "Carry Your Throne"  
> This has been sitting in my files since 2017 and quarantine isn't letting me have any more excuses. Enjoy, kudos and comments appreciated!

The air was chilly, drawing icy shivers down his spine. The sleeping robe did little against the cold but still he pulled the sash tighter at his waist. It was more of a poor attempt to comfort himself than to help against the cold. From his balcony Lance could see his beautiful capital. Tall spires bellow the large hill of the castle, more spires spread around the base, hums of the pods that traveled through the roads. Along the long-polished bridges few walked in the night as they were patrolled by Galran droids. The city glowed a soft blue, brilliant against the tall, green mountains and inky sky. Above the faint line of light that was their communication orbit stretched bellow the moon. Their moon was proudly in its full phase, no doubt drawing many soft sighs and looks of awe. He sighed for another reason, one that came from stress and uneasy. From frustration and despair.

He glanced around in distrust. He had his quarters and balcony swept for any hint of spies or bugs. But even in his most private balcony he could not help but feel eyes on him, as though he were being watched from his streets. It made his skin crawl and his heart weep. His home was no longer his own.

Behind him he heard his door open and close. He didn’t bother looking back to who would enter his private chambers so easily. He knew who it was and he relaxed a bit.

The steps got closer and soon firm arms came to gently wrap around him. They were covered to the elbows in red leather. “Lance?”

No longer did Keith tire him with ‘M’Lord’ or ‘Your Highness’. It took time but Lance was able to break those barriers and draw the other man out of his formal stiff shell. Lance relished it. He loved abandoning the weight of his crown; he leaned back. “Hm?”

“What troubles you?” the man behind him asked softly. Lance grabbed one of his hands. He still had them wrapped from training that morning, he rarely took them off. So only the tips of his fingers peaked out of the black cloth.

He gave a thin and broken laugh in response. “What doesn’t trouble me lately?” 

The arms tightened, rustling the soft blue and gold fabric. A nose tickled behind his ear, ruffling the snow white hair “Humor me?” Came the muffled challenge.

The crowned prince was silent for a bit then sighed. “On one hand I know what I have to be, I’ve grown up knowing what is expected. That I had to be a leader and protect my people. I am failing.” He shook his head. “My father did not see the threat in Zarkon and Lotor. And for that he has paid a price. My whole-“ he hiccupped “my whole family has. Father is dead. Allura is-is gone. Vanished or dead for all I know. I have been trying to delay and hold the Galra at bay. 

And now the Galra have become our enemy and killed my family but I can’t even hate them for it because I also know that is not true.” He swallowed thickly. “In all of the empire there is suffering. The intel shows how the kingdom is dying under the strain that is Zarkon and his bastard son! His kingdom is dying from the inside, it’s people not cared for! But he has such a military power that others dare not rise against it. And his dam son, that abomination.” He gave a shuddering sigh as he felt the man behind him stiffen, a low growl coming from the chest pressed against his back. Lance’s hand tightened desperately. “The same one that I may have to marry.” He whispered. He shook his head to get rid of the burning in his eyes. Then he gave a wet chuckle. “Not exactly the bastard son I wanted to marry.” 

The arms tightened further and a pair of lips grazed the back of his long ears. “Agree.”

Lance brought his hands up to grasp the arms holding him and turned his head in to the warm chest. Keith held him all the tighter, putting his chin on his head. Small strands of ink black hair tickled the Altean prince’s face. “Keith what am I going to do?” He whispered. He lifted one hand up. “In one hand I can somewhat guarantee the safety of my people. They could live and not know the savagery of war. It would be at the price of me marrying Lotor which itself is not a guarantee for peace. He promises I can rule my kingdom as I see fit but most likely he will expect a full merging of the Altean Kingdom.” He held up his other hand. “Then I have the option of refusing his marriage, tell him to stick it up his pompous-“

Despite the severity of the situation Keith chuckled fondly. 

“Well you understand. But then” Lance looked down at his empty hand “I risk losing it all. Everyone and everything important to me I could lose them in waging war against Zarkon and Lotor.” He closed his hand and dropped his arms limply. “I-I don’t know.”

“Lance.” The Galran Bastard of Emperor Zarkon walked around, hands trailing down till they held the Altean’s hands in his own. Keith was in a simple black tunic over the red leather. His hair had been braided back earlier but now strands spilled past his perked ears and over his bright eyes. “Listen Lance I understand this is difficult for you, and you will have to decide. But I trust your judgment, we all have. You can decide this-“

Lance began shaking his head, feeling panic rise. “No Keith I can’t! I never prepared for this, or planned to rule. Father knew this, I was never supposed to lead! Allura was to be next in line. Bu-but she’s not here and I-I don’t know how to-“

“Hey!” Keith said firmly and brought the shaking prince up right by grasping his shoulders. Violet eyes met the Altean’s blue eyes squarely. “You are so so strong and so much more than you ever saw in yourself. You are compassionate and unafraid to be kind. You stand up for those bellow you and you care so much for your people. And you’re an excellent strategist. We all saw it and it’s why your father was so insistent on you going along on more diplomatic missions and attending intelligence meetings. He recognized your strengths and wanted you to apply them. Lance, he knew you would be an amazing leader in your own way and whatever you do, no matter what decision you make, your people will back you. It’s already been spread on the streets, even if you feel you are failing your people? They do not think you are. They themselves are coordinating to be at the ready for you.”

He looked down to his city with a soft gaze. As he took a step closer to the railing of the balcony his ear fell a bit and he sighed softly. “They’re going to get themselves hurt. They’re going to get caught and Lotor-he’s going-”

“Sh sh sh, hey that’s not guaranteed. They are willing to take the risk, to make the sacrifice, for you and their planet.” Keith brought a hand up to cup his cheek. His thumb gently swept under Lance’s eyes, lightly running over the bright blue eye scales. His lids fell a bit and a shiver ran through his body at the action, shoulder relaxing. “I was able to speak with Kolivan briefly but in private. He says the Blade also stands at the ready if you want to retaliate. He offers full support and trust in you.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he leaned back in disbelief. “He does, we would have the Blade!?”

Keith nodded with a fierce smile, teeth glinting. “As you said, our people are suffering too. Many would love to see Zarkon and Lotor out of power.”

Lance took this all in. He looked into his lover’s eyes then dropped them to his city again. “And what of you? What do you think?”

Keith blinked, his eyes bright enough to be a translucent yellow. “I support your judgment.”

“And I yours.” Lance turned back to him. “What do you think?”

As he stepped closer Keith automatically brought his hands up to cup his side and pull him in. Keith’s mouth quirked and he seemed to be mulling the question over. But when he spoke it was all with honesty. “I think . . . that this is all dangerous, every option. The safest does seem to be marriage but even if you marry Lotor.” He spat spite on the name. “There is no guarantee or leverage for you that he will keep his word.”

“Well you know him well enough.” Lance’s expression was cool, not as worried as when he was discussing the fate of his people “Would he keep his word to me?”

Keith frowned. “No. No Lance, he is worse than a Nishazian serpent, he is coy and hides under a cool exterior but when he loses to anger it’s disturbing to say the least. He can be beyond cruel and cares for nothing but his own pleasure. He would use your kingdom how he sees fit and till it is run dry.” His voice dropped to a low growl despite how gently he held Lance “And I shudder to think how he would treat you. He sees people as his toys. Even if he admires you he could lose sight of that in a fit of anger. In fact, due to his possessiveness he may be worse in his anger to you.”

Lance nodded with a sad acceptance. “I suspected as much.”

“If-if we do fight them off, it will be hard Lance, I won’t lie. It will be a bloody battle like your people haven’t seen since the age of its heroes. I know you are all skilled in fighting and sparring but this would be war, not a melee. And if we do attack it would have to be carefully planned and timed. It would require a strong single attack and then a plan for escape. One where we can regroup to fight again if the first attack does not go as planned. And I fear it won’t. Altea is not a kingdom seasoned for war as the Galra Empire is.” He sighed, eyes hooded. “We have been bred for war.”

“Under Zarkon, but that is not all you are.” Lance said fiercely but then nodded, never dropping face or eye contact. “You are right, we aren’t. Altea, we don’t know war, and I don’t know any of this.”

“I don’t want you to.” Keith admitted softly.

Lance shuddered and looked down. After a few moments he whispered “I love my people, I do. But I must admit I don’t want to be in this position. I just wanted to be with the love of my life and live freely with him. I love them all, and my family, but right now? I don’t want this. I want Father back. I want Allura here so I know she’s alive and we can do this together. I-I don’t want this throne. Even if we fight back I will be no prince or king. What may be left will be ruins, my kingdom ash.”

“You are getting ahead of yourself, filled with worries and fears. We will be careful in any planning so that we can have fewest possible casualties. As for your sister, don’t forget how strong she is. And Shiro is missing to. Hopefully after the attack on your father she was able to escape with him and they’re just hiding out, waiting to see.

As for the throne, Lance that’s fine. It’s no selfishness, it’s understandable. You were unprepared and never planned to hold this much responsibility. Lucky for you I am in the same position.” He gave a small chuckle for the benefit of his lover. “If you don’t want it right now that’s fine. Don’t be a king, be a general, a freedom fighter.”

“That I can do.” He smiled a bit. It was well known he had a scrappy streak and often joked his father hair had grayed due to chasing behind his son. “But this crown is too much and a throne can’t be thrown away.”

“It won’t. It’s your families and I know you will never want to truly give it up. But if it’s too much weight I am here and I will carry it for you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I’ll be there to support you and carry your throne. I’ll carry it till you need it or want it back.”

“You are willing to do so much for me.” Lance smiled brokenly, eyes shining. “How did I get so lucky? To find you?”

Keith grinned and his hear swelled. “I ask myself the same.” In truth Keith would do anything to draw away this darkness from over the prince. He wouldn’t let it consume him; he’d be next to him fighting, always.

Lance’s face dropped a bit then looked back up. “You know, if this does happen, it may not be just pushing them out of Altea. It may not be enough to just push them back, this may be a complete overthrow of the crown.”

Keith face bore solemnity. “I know and accept this. I bare no strong ties to that man or his son.”

“I know.” Lance nodded “But that means that the Galra will look for leadership. They’ll look for you.”

Keith blinked, his ears giving a twitch. “It had occurred, but I figured what would be best is something more for the people. To break up the concentration of power from a sole ruler, it hasn’t worked well for my people.”

Lance nodded in understanding. “That could be and it’s something that could be worked towards, but it wouldn’t be able to happen all at once. It will take time and many steps.”

Keith shrugged. “Then I would be proud to be a leader for them till they can do it themselves. I am sure Kolivan would help me.” He then smiled. “And I would be able to truly stand beside you.”

“You always have.” Lance whispered fervently, a hand curling around his jaw. “You have always been an equal and so much more for me.”

“Such sweet words.” Keith teased and couldn’t help but lean in closer. Their breaths dance across each other, lips chastely brushing. Then Keith pulled back a little. “But don’t let that prospect shape your decision Lance. I want you to do what’s best for your people. I suspect even if you do not choose to attack the Blade have their own plans in the making. But as I said, whatever you decide I will be there to support you.”

Lance smiled softly. His lover always wanted to put Lance before him “I know, I know Keith.” He stepped forward to fully fall in his arms and hold his shoulders tight. He leaned up and playfully nipped his ear, whispering lowly. “I also know that you can be terribly possessive yourself. You would never allow a marriage between me and your abominable half-brother.”

“I –I would-“ Keith tried to protest. But Lance pushed himself closer and Keith’s fingers grasped those thin hips and pulled them tight against his own. A low growl came from his chest as the Altean’s arms tightened around his neck. “No I wouldn’t. The very thought of him near you makes me want to tear into him.” He snarled.

Lance smiled fondly. “Save the aggression love, for when you have your chance.” He pressed a kiss under his ear, then one on his jaw and another closer to his mouth. “For now, I’m cold. Take me to bed?”

The arms duck down and hitched Lance up, allowing his long legs to wrap around his lover’s waist. Lips sealed his with a soft “Gladly.”

It took another moon cycle but soon the plans were made. Lance agreed to marry Lotor for the sake of his kingdom. While Lance made a show of making wedding preparations and playing his role of the pampered prince that needed everything perfect, he passed messages to Kolivan. Coran and Hunk were Lance’s most trusted so while it seemed that Lance was meticulously going over his wedding details with them, they mapped their escape route to hide in the mountains and other counter measures. Coran had already begun moving some people, mostly the older and the smaller children. Meanwhile Keith helped him coordinate his army and gather supplies. He would have passed word to Kolivan as well but Lotor was more suspicious of him. Keith was constantly watched by his half-brother for Lotor feared he would try to ruin the wedding and take his to be bride. Lotor wasn’t wrong but he was making it hard for Keith to do so.

Every time Lotor slid in close to his lover, would wrap an arm around his thin waist or possessively grasp his shoulders Keith would feel the anger bubbling in him, eyes seeing red. Sometimes the vicious anger and protectiveness would make him want to leave the room but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t let Lance be alone with him. He also knew despite being able to take care of himself Lance felt better with Keith around. Not that he needed much help, Lance was rather masterful in distractions, leading conversations how he wanted and manipulating intentions and emotions. While he had never exercised the latter to this extent, he was thankful how much he was able to pull off.

Finally, the day was to come and the night before Lance had excused himself from Lotor’s company to cleanse himself in his heritage’s custom. Away from the prying eyes of Lotor and his generals Lance breathed easier. 

Where he was to spend his night was the grove of Aldher trees that held juniberries around the edge. The stone walls were a washed white that rose high then above was crystal glass coming high to a point above as though piercing the sky. Here he knew Lotor would leave him alone. For all his obsession with him Lance knew Lotor had a weakness for him. He allowed Lance to completely plan the wedding to his tradition so far, he would give him this as well. As per Altean tradition as the prince he would spend the night of his wedding in the grove to be clear of mind and be true of heart when he made his vows the next day. It made Lance smile with joy, especially when in the center of the grove there was already a thick quilt laid out with a dark-haired man waiting for him. 

“You know this is quite a scandalous thing.” Lance smirked. 

Keith raised a brow. “Which part, the one where you’re planning to ruin your own wedding, or where your meeting the groom’s brother the night before said wedding? You know, the same night you’re supposed to make yourself pure?”

Lance grinned wickedly. ‘Both, definitely both.” He knelt at the edge of the quilt and crawled across it to his lover. “But the latter is definitely my favorite part.”

Keith’s eyes were deep with hunger. Due to Lotor’s constant surveillance they rarely had time together alone. “You truly are a force to be reckon with.” And he hungrily took his lips into his own. As they kissed, their hands desperately grasped each other, roaming over shoulders, down their chest, tightening over a thigh. After a while, once a few articles of clothing had been lost, Keith took a moment to pull back. He briefly enjoyed how the other looked disheveled under him, lips swollen.

“Are you sure? About all of this? Any last-minute fears or qualms?”

Lance sighed. ‘This is as ready as we’re going to be.”

The other nodded. “I-I just want to make sure you’re ready for this. Ready for what this means.”

Blue eyes held him, glinting with promise. ‘Yes. I want him out of my kingdom as soon as possible. I’ve gone over everything and-and I’ve prepared myself. I know the price that can come and I know what we can gain. I’m ready.”

Keith smiled softly at the beautiful man under him. “Okay Lance.”

“And you?”

“Hmm, I’m ready to punch Lotor in the face, that’s for sure.” They chuckled. ‘But yes, I am prepared for this as well.”

Lance was quiet.

“Hey, don’t worry. This will go well. And I’ll be here the whole way with you. I’m still carrying this throne for you, no matter what.”

Lance’s face lit up. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I know.” He teased playfully.

“Do you?” the other rose a thin brow and stretched himself out more, hip rolling up. Keith gave a low growl and his hands tightened. “Well my dual prince” Lance hitched a leg up to the other’s hip to draw them in closer. He whispered sultry “Here is your kingdom.”

Keith could only stare at the enticing body laid out under him then he responded with a fierce kiss, one hand grasping his thigh, pulling the leg further up. He lapped at the long brown neck, teeth leaving marks down to his collar bone. Keith knew this was risky, Lotor could possibly see tomorrow. Instead of deterring him Keith grinned into his lover’s skin and bit down harder. His lover moaned in response and brought his other leg up.

Keith nipped his way back up and sucked on the lobe of his ear. “Well, would you like your throne for the night?” he rolled his hip harder so the other would catch his meaning. 

Lance’s pupils were blown as he pushed his lover over so Keith fell on his back. Keith growled, satisfied with seeing his lover sitting so prettily over him. Lace grinned with a roll of his hips. “Gladly.”

Everything was perfect. The light entering the throne room to softly illuminate it, the soft blue carpet down the middle and wide strips of curtain that hung around the room in blue, purple, and gold, thin enough to let the light shine through. It made it all glow. The scent of the juniberry flowers filled the air from where they decorated the edge of the room, stark against the cold gray of the Galran droids standing along the perimeter. Despite that eye sore it all was so perfect, Lance had to pat himself on the back. It was only seeing the groom and the offending trinket that set his mood off and made him actually glad of the prospect that everything would be in flames. 

Said offensive goblet was silver and gold and it sat on a stone pedestal down the aisle, ready to unionize the to be wed couple. It winked in the sunlight, almost innocent. It was accompanied by said offensive groom. Lotor was dressed in his uniform, hair braided on the sides and the rest of his long white hair falling back. He looked way too happy, his eyes dance with glee and an almost maniac light. His face was a desperate satisfaction, impatient to get his prize. It made Lance stomach turn and his anger burn.

According to Hunk Lotor had also been sending Keith around on ‘last minute” errands. They were sure it was to be a distraction; Lotor feared Keith would be the one to set something off. Lotor seemed to have gone past suspecting his to-be partner. Lance smirked to himself; it would be his own downfall. 

As Lance was walking from the side aisle to meet Lotor in the center of the throne room Keith was also barely entering from the back of the room to stand at Lotor’s side. He slipped in silently but his expression was deep irritation, Lotor gave his younger half-brother a small glance then turned back. Lance carefully had to avoid looking at his lover. Instead he fastened his eyes on the goblet, a sacred sign of union to the Galra. Lance hope it looked like he was merely being shy and nervous. Not quivering with nerves over his own counter attack.

Once he met them in the center Coran gave them long looks. He sighed and began the ceremony. After a few ticks though came the explosion.

Immediately Lotor’s eyes fasten on his half-brother but Keith ignored him. Instead he dutifully stepped in front of Lotor, as though to protect him, with a hand on the hilt of his sword. “Well, what was that?!”

“I don’t know. You all stay here and I’ll check.” Keith said.

Lotor looked at him suspiciously and snapped at two of his guards to follow him. After Keith left there were the sounds of another small explosion.

Lance looked at Hunk. “Bring me my bow.”

“My love you needn’t that.” Lotor tried to sooth him but by the set of his shoulders he was beginning to feel unsure.

“Well I won’t risk our safety by me being unarmed either.” He said almost shrewdly. Hunk came back with his bow and quiver. “Thank you, just hold it for now.” He had to wait. He had been patient for this long, he could wait a few more ticks.

“Nevermind!” Lotor snapped then turned to Coran. “Continue with the ceremony!”

“Well we should wait till we’re –“

“Now I said!”

Coran frowned but nodded. “Very well. Our Moons hold nigh and bright. By this divine do you Lo-“

“Yes, yes! Next verse.”

“And by the rays of –“

Another explosion, this one closer.

After another moment the doors burst open and Keith came running in. “Lotor it’s them! The rebels!”

“Wha-” having been focused on Keith’s entrance Lotor was unprepared for a bow being smacked straight across his face. Next came a blow to the back of his neck, with viciousness that if he was unarmored would have snapped his neck. Pity.

Lotor immediately raised his arm and drew his sword. He heard his guards rushing towards him but another cry came through the room and blasters sounded off. He threw a kick blindly, face still hot with pain. He made contact with a body but another _wack_ came harder as the body ducked under his arms when he lunged. He already knew though. Who else? Who else could be possibly so foolish?

“How dare you?!” He roared. He felt the white-hot fury in his core curl up and begin to seep out. “Lance I would have made you the strongest ruler in the galaxy next to me!” He felt his mind buzzing with indignant anger. He was just able to open his eyes to glare at the prince. 

Lance’s face was vivid as he notched an arrow. “You would have made me an accessory while you ruined my kingdom.” The arrow flew past Lotor’s shoulder as he just dodged it but it hit some guards.

Before Lotor could retort from his right side came a punch, knocking him back. Then a swift kick, it was only years of decades and polished instinct that allowed him to catch the kick but he was not prepared for the speed of the follow through. If possible, the deep ugly fury only grew. 

His eyes were practically glowing yellow as he saw them. Side by side, Keith now had his long sword drawn and Lance already notching an arrow. Lotor spat in disgust. “Both of you, of course. Traitorous! Scum! Fine!” he sneered. “I tried to give you an out Lance, you brought this upon yourself and your kingdom. You will all be nothing but ash!”

Lance brought is bow up. “You first.”

Lotor was able to dodge the arrow again but it gave Keith a chance to lunge. Lotor countered with vicious strength. “I should have killed you when I had the chance! I’ll do it now though. But not yet.” His eyes danced with a manic light. “I’ll let you watch me ruin that pretty Altean before I grant you the mercy of a death. Or maybe I’ll keep you captured, forever mourning!”

“You won’t!” Keith snarled. “Hurt a hair on him!”

He kept up with Lotor but it was starting to be evident that the fight outside wasn’t going as well since more Galran droids were streaming in. Hunk came running in, barreling through with his great shield. “Lance it’s rigged. We have to leave _now_!”

Lance parried off one of the Galran generals then was able to deliver a sift kick to the crown of his head. He whirled around. “Keith now!”

Keith growled in frustration. He had really hoped to have finish off Lotor but he relented and with a quick kick to a bench to briefly separate them he turned and ran off behind Lance. Hunk through a canister of smoke and by the time Lotor got his bearings and followed them into the smoke they were gone.

They ran and ran through the winding tunnels. Luckily Hunk had mapped out routes already so they knew their way through. They met up with another group and continued on. Keith never let go of Lance’s hand.

It took longer than they thought but finally they came to a larger cavern where some of the rebels already were. They were in a great murmur and they cried out when they caught sight of Lance. He gave a small smile and wave but made his way to the center where Kolivan stood a head taller over most.

“Your Highness. Reports look the best we could hope for given the circumstances. All those we had moved before today have settle in other caverns. Supplies are being spread around but it would be best that we are not all in one spot.”

“Agreed. Make sure all those injured are seen to first and direct Hunk to where our council will be held. How many groups have yet to arrive?”

“About three.”

As they continued to talk Lance and Keith made rounds through the tunnels and caverns. They made sure as many as possible were accounted for and they had what they needed. It was near impossible to tell time but Keith insisted that it was night and he needed to rest. Lance was reluctant but he finally stopped when they found a small room. He felt himself begin to shake.

As he heaved for air and felt tears began to pour Keith held him tight in his lap.

What may have been ticks or cycles Lance finally roused from his groggy sleep. He blinked at the darkness, the only light coming from a small cone of light they had brought. He paused when he heard the soft patter again.

He immediately tapped at Keith’s chest. “Keith. Keith!” he hissed as he stood.

Keith blinked awake. “Hm, Lance? Wha-“ Then he lurched forward in a crouch, all traces of sleep gone. “What was that?”

“I heard it too.” Lance grabbed the small dagger at his waist. They heard the soft tapping again then turned to their left. 

Keith was the first to be able to make out the figure coming from an unaccounted-for tunnel. “Is that . . . “ he trailed off in disbelief.

Lance frowned then his eyes widened in joy, a tremble in his voice. “Oh! Pidge?!”

Sure enough the small shadow shaped into his small friend, hair a mess about their head, bright green eye scales reflecting the light from their cone. “Who else?” they grinned.

Lance lunged forward, pulling them into a tight hug and swung them in a circle. “Oh my stars, I was so worried. I-no one knew where you were! The day of the attack you and-“ he gasped as he let go of his friend and held their shoulders. “Allu-“

“Breath.” Pidge gasped for their own air after finally being let go. “Lance breath.”

He nodded shakily and took a deep breath. Keith came and patted Pidge, smiling as well. Pidge leaned in, hugging his waist then turned back to Lance. “And yeah Allura’s fine. Both of them are.”

Keith and Lance blinked in confusion. “Both?”

“Keith?”

“Lance?”

The coupled whirled around towards the tunnel Pidge had come from while Pidge looked much to smug. From the shadows a thick shouldered figured peeled out, his metal arm glancing off the light. A look of relief fixed itself on the young man’s scarred face. “I guess we shouldn’t be surprised?”

From next to him a more slender figure came out. Her brilliant white hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was covered in a layer of dirt. But her brilliant eyes showed an unbridled beauty in their happiness. “Oh Lance.”

“Allura!” Lance dove forward and fell heavily into his older sister. He gave a hiccup of relief. “It’s really you!”

Keith was slower to move forward but he gripped Shiro just as tightly. “Shiro how?” he whispered into his shoulder. He felt a deep weight off his chest in knowing the man who was a brother to him was safe.

“Us and a few others were able to get out of the castle during the ambush. We were lucky enough to stumble into one of the ancient tunnels and made our way through.”

“Allura I- Lotor!” Lance tried to say as he took half a step back “He’s taken over. We tried to do what we could and destroyed off world communication but.” He looked at Keith.

“We’ll have to strike soon.” Keith finished, looking between the older two. “While he’s limited to his planet side troops and cut off from the empire.”

“Also I’m pretty sure we ended up blowing up half the castle.” Lance winced.

Allura nodded in understanding then her grip tightened on Lance’s shoulders. “You’ve done amazing Lance. It’s okay, we’re going to take back our home.” Her face was so sure, eyes sharp with determination.

Lance was surprised by it and couldn’t help asking. “How?”

Pidge gave a small cough as they adjusted their glasses. “While making our way through the tunnels . . . we found something.”

“Found what?” Keith asked in confusion. Pidge had that deep look that showed when they were calculating.

“Maybe we should regroup with the others first.” Shiro said, looking at Allura. “Meet with Coran and Kolivan and explain. Then take action from thei-“

“No. I want to show Lance now. I think.” she looked thoughtfully down at her brother, then Keith, and back at Lance. “I think it will work.”

“Show me what?” Lance looked at his friends. “What did you find in the mountain?”

Allura’s eyes danced with something he hadn’t seen since their childhood. An excitement matched with a fierce determination. “Lance, we found the Lions.”


End file.
